


Rescue me.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, little angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Era stata un giornata pesante, quasi irreale. Non ricordava mai giorni cosi intensi negli ultimi anni, dove un attimo prima sembrava che la sua macchina desse esattamente tutte le sensazioni giuste e poi improvvisamente tutte le luci sul volante erano indice di qualcosa che non andava.





	Rescue me.

**Author's Note:**

> Sinceramente non so neanche da dove sia nata l'idea per questa cosa, forse in parte lo so.   
> So solo che mi sono ritrovata a parlarne e poi si è scritta da sola nel giro di un paio di giorni.  
> Questi due sono bellissimi e diciamo che la mia idea di Nico dopo il 2016 non è più stata quella che avevo prima, perchè il mio essere in modo molto onesto #teamLH non mi ha neanche lasciato molta scelta.  
> In ogni caso vedere Nico in giro per il paddock sono certa che in qualche modo influenza molto Lewis, mettiamoci poi il brocedes degli anni precedenti e questa cosa era solo li per essere scritta anche se mi ero ripromessa che non avrei mai scritto di questi due non sono riuscita resistere.   
> Un grazie già da ora a chiunque si soffermerà a leggerla.

Era stata un giornata pesante, quasi irreale. Non ricordava mai giorni cosi intensi negli ultimi anni, dove un attimo prima sembrava che la sua macchina desse esattamente tutte le sensazioni giuste e poi improvvisamente tutte le luci sul volante erano indice di qualcosa che non andava.  
E ci aveva provato, aveva provato a tornare ai box, a far si che le cose si sistemassero e che potesse tornare in pista e farsi vale, ma non era servito.  
Non era servito spingere la macchina per metri infiniti sentendo le braccia bruciare nonostante gli allenamenti, non era servito nulla e la cose non faceva che buttarlo giù ancora una volta, non voleva neanche pensare a cosa si sarebbe detto dopo quel momento.

Sapeva che dal suo gesto non sarebbero arrivate solo belle parole, che sarebbe sempre stato giudicato per tutto quello che diceva o faceva.  
Quattordicesimo, e ora sarebbe partito quattordicesimo. Non ricordava neanche cosa avesse detto nelle consuete interviste post qualifica, era tutto fermo a quando improvvisamente la sua macchina aveva smesso di muoversi.   
Sentiva come se non fosse pronto a scendere e smettere di provarci, smettere di provare a battere quella Ferrari che negli ultimi gran premi sembrava non avere rivali, lui voleva essere li.  
Voleva essere vicino a lui, si erano sempre detti che avrebbero fatto la storia insieme.   
Solamente lui e Sebastian.

Sebastian, l’uomo che amava ormai da un anno a quella parte, che era entrato nella sua vita con la forza di una tempesta e per la prima volta dopo anni lo aveva fatto sentire al sicuro, amato davvero, senza condizioni o dolore.  
Non ricordava di essere mai stato cosi felice in passato, neanche i primi tempi con Nico erano stati cosi ma si era sempre dato la spiegazione che il tempo passato e le cose successe negli anni non avessero che cancellato quanto di buono Nico avesse mai provato per lui.  
Quel solo pensiero era in grado di aprire un ferita mai rimarginata e, per un solo attimo, in momenti come quelli gli sembrava di essere tornato indietro nel tempo e di non meritare tutta quella felicità.

Solo che non era davvero li, aveva Sebastian adesso e tutto sarebbe andato bene.  
Quando poi era rientrato ai box dopo le interviste tutto quello che aveva voglia di fare era raggiungere Sebastian, scappare via per un attimo da ogni possibile riunione e correre dal suo ragazzo di cui praticamente non era a conoscenza quasi nessuno.  
Sarebbe stato difficile spiegare e poi cosa avrebbe dovuto dire? Confessare che erano anni che gli moriva dietro? Che nonostante si fosse perdutamente “innamorato” di Nico non era mai stato davvero amore ma solo una dipendenza? Dipendenza che lo aveva completamente distrutto fino a che Sebastian non era arrivato a rimettere insieme i pezzi.   
Che poi se avesse dovuto essere davvero sincero fino infondo non sapeva da dove fosse partito il tutto.

Ricordava solo le labbra di Sebastian sulle sue in una delle loro tante serate lontani da tutto il resto, quando la lontananza da Nico diventava troppa da sopportare da soli e allora andava dall’unica persona che sembra resettare tutto con la sua sola presenza.  
Era successo più di un anno fa ormai e all’inizio ammettere tutto quello che era sempre stato presente tra di loro era stato davvero complicato, Seb aveva una famiglia di cui prendersi cura e lui non poteva rischiare nuovamente di finire distrutto in mille pezzi.  
Solo che stare lontani era l’esercizio più difficile a cui entrambi fossero mai stati sottoposti.  
Lui aveva perso un mondiale e Seb ci stava perdendo la testa.

Si erano semplicemente ritrovati e non erano riusciti più a separarsi.  
Ed era stato complicato, lo era ancora ma riuscivano a trovare tempo per incastrare tutto e stare insieme, godersi quei pochi momenti che rendevano tutto decisamente migliore.  
E ora avrebbe solo voluto trovare un modo per raggiungere Sebastian, complimentarsi con lui per la splendida pole e baciarlo, baciarlo fino a perdere ogni senso di tempo e spazio.  
E sperava davvero che quella riunione finisse presto mentre ancora una volta scorreva i dati di quella giornata pessima di qualifiche che non faceva che aumentare il suo nervosismo.

Aveva anche visto Nico quel giorno, doveva essere in giro per quello che era sempre stato il suo gran premio di casa il che voleva dire che sarebbe stato nel suo box per tutto il fine settimana.  
La cosa con il tempo aveva smesso di dargli davvero fastidio, sapeva che alcune cose non potevano essere evitare bastava non doverlo incrociare e impedire alla sua mente di ricordare cosa significasse averlo vicino.  
Era assurdo come solo la sua presenza riuscirle a buttarlo giù a distanza di tanto tempo nonostante cercasse di nascondere questa cosa per non ferire l’unica persona che davvero si era reso conto di amare. 

Sebastian non gli aveva mai fatto pesare questa cosa non lo aveva fatto perché era l’unico che sapesse davvero il modo in cui Nico lo aveva spezzato e non lo aveva fatto perché in parte si sentiva in colpa per non poterglisi donare completamente.  
Lui lo vedeva ma non gli avrebbe mai fatto pesare la voglia di stare con la sua famiglia e le sue piccole, amava vederli insieme. 

Quando finalmente la riunione era terminata gli era sembrato di tornare a respirare per un attimo, poteva andare da Sebastian anche se non avevano davvero trovato una soluzione per la gara del giorno dopo, ma sapeva che avrebbero trovato qualcosa, lui avrebbe trovato un modo.  
Aveva sorriso in modo sincero quando aveva finalmente lasciato la sala meeting avviandosi un attimo verso il suo camerino cosi da recuperare le sue cose e scrivere al suo ragazzo che lo avrebbe aspettato in hotel in modo da passare la serata insieme come sempre.

La sua giornata era in vista di miglioramento al solo pensiero della serata che lo poteva aspettare ed era quasi fuori dal paddock quando aveva sentito qualcuno trascinarlo lontano dal suo gruppo di lavoro.  
Era pronto a girarsi e sorridere/urlare, a seconda dell’occasione, quando avesse capito chi fosse.  
E poi improvvisamente tutto sembrava diventare fin troppo definito quando i suoi occhi avevano incrociato quelli di Nico.  
Da quanto era che non si trovavano cosi vicini?  
Riusciva a sentire la sua presenza fin sulla pelle nonostante non si stessero più toccando, si era spostato come scottato quando si era reso conto di chi fosse, di cosa la sua sola vicinanza comportasse.

“Possiamo parlare solo un secondo? Ti prego, Lew.”  
Quel nomignolo, quello che aveva sempre usato da quando erano piccoli e che nel tempo aveva assunto diverse sfumature a seconda dell’umore di Nico.  
“Mi manchi, Dio solo sa quando mi manchi. Le tue labbra e tutto quello che sei, la tua vicinanza.”  
Era cosi vicino, e lui era completamente bloccato contro la parete mentre il respiro di Nico diventava troppo presente contro la sua pelle.  
Si sentiva bloccato e non solo dal muro che aveva alle spalle.

Era come tornare indietro, quante volte si erano ritrovati già in quella situazione?  
Quando Nico era arrabbiato per qualcosa, quando aveva notato qualcosa del suo comportamento che non andava bene per i suoi standard.   
Il solo ricordare quelle cose era in grado di bloccargli il respiro in gola mentre ogni cosa attorno a lui perdeva di consistenza.  
Nella voce di Nico riconosceva la dolcezza che gli aveva sempre riservato prima che tutto andasse lentamente frantumandosi, sapeva che era li da qualche parte ma in quel momento ne era spaventato.

Ricordava anche quando momenti come quelli li portavano a fare l’amore ovunque senza vergogna di mostrarsi completamente all’altro ma era tanto tempo prima quando non c’erano fantasmi tra di loro, quando la rabbia di Nico non copriva i gemiti che c’erano tra di loro.  
Lo vedi avvicinarsi ancora e tutto quello a cui riesci a pensare a quel momento è Sebastian, la totale differenza che senti quanto è lui a bloccarti contro un muro, a farti sentire desiderato in quel modo.   
Pensi a Sebastian e vorresti reagire, vorresti tornare a respirare normalmente mentre le labbra di Nico sono più vicine alle tue. E senti il panico prenderti allo stomaco mentre la testa inizia a girarti in modo doloroso.

Sebastian non merita tutto quello, non merita la tua debolezza per l’uomo che ti ha distrutto completamente, per quello che credevi fosse il tuo primo amore anche se non lo avevi mai davvero conosciuto l’amore. Sebastian ti aveva insegnato cosa volesse dire.   
Le tue mani sembrano avere vita propria mentre il tuo viso si gira impedendogli di raggiungere le tue labbra e cerchi di spingerlo via da te.  
Senti le sue mani afferrarti per le spalle e piantarti ancora di più contro la parete, senti la sua stretta farsi più forte e ti senti riportato alla realtà.  
“Smettila di fare lo stupido, possiamo tornare come eravamo prima, Lew.”

Di nuovo quel nomignolo ma senza dolcezza questa volta, non gli era mai piaciuto essere contradetto, non come aveva appena fatto negandogli ciò che voleva.   
Non si era arreso e se ne rendeva conto dal modo in cui lo teneva bloccato contro quella che doveva essere la parete di un camion.  
Ancora il suo respiro sulle tue labbra e questa volta non riesci ad evitare di spostarti sei totalmente pietrificato e poi improvvisamente la presenza di Nico sparisce e riapri gli occhi, non credevi neanche di averli chiusi, e Nico è a terra.

Sebastian è davanti a te, non riesci a guardalo in viso ma leggi la tensione nelle sue spalle e i suoi pugni stretti ti fanno sentire ancora peggio, senti la rabbia arrivare da lui e sai che è colpa tua.  
Ti chiedi ancora una volta se non sei tu l’errore come ti ripeteva sempre Nico in passato.  
Per un attimo si somma tutto, la pessima giornata che hai avuto, il senso di colpa per avergli permesso di toccarti, l’aver ferito Sebastian perché Nico ti ha quasi baciato e tu sei stato li fermo senza riuscire a reagire.

Senti la nausea prenderti prepotente e tutto quello che riesci a fare e metterti a correre sperando che nessuno sia li per fare foto, stai piangendo e la cosa non fa che farti sentire ancora più debole.   
Quando riesci a fermarti sei completamente senza fiato, respirare diventa qualcosa di inconcepibile e nonostante tutto cerchi di capire dove sei, anche se tutto attorno a te non sembra avere neanche colore.  
Da quanto non stavi cosi?

Non riesci a ricordare nulla, vorresti solo riuscire a respirare senza problemi o vomitare. Qualsiasi cosa ti faccia stare meglio in quel momento.  
Poi improvvisamente due braccia ti riportano con i piedi per terra e due occhi azzurri sono tutto quello che riesci a vedere.  
Quante volte ti sei perso in quegli stessi occhi nell’ultimo anno?  
Quante volte lo hai fatto anche precedentemente senza rendertene veramente conto?

“Ehi, guardami. Sono qui. Va tutto bene”  
Vorresti dirgli che ti dispiace di essere stato cosi, di aver permesso a Nico di toccarti di stringerti in quel modo che da tempo ormai apparteneva solo al ragazzo biondo.  
Vorresti dirgli che lo ami, che hai soffocato quelle due paroline per mesi e ancora che ti dispiace.  
Ancora una volta il panico prende il sopravvento mentre i singhiozzi si fanno più frequenti e tutto quello che riesci a fare e stringere Sebastian sperando che non decida di lasciarti.

Perché non riusciresti a superarlo, non riusciresti a superare se lui se ne andasse ora.  
Averlo al tuo fianco sul podio o semplicemente sapere di poter parlare con lui di qualsiasi cosa riguardasse le corse o le pressioni, averlo contro quando c’era un temporale.  
Erano tutte cose cosi piccole ma, per un attimo la sola idea di non averle più di aveva fatto di nuovo cadere nel panico.  
Sebastian sembrava averlo captato, non sai come riuscisse a sentirti cosi tanto.

Lo senti stringerti più forte e poggiare una mano sulla sua schiena mentre l’altra cerca la tue a la porta contro il suo petto, senti il suo cuore sotto di essa.  
“Ehi, respira come me, va bene? Pensa solo a questo, ok Lew?”  
Quel soprannome era cosi diverso se era il biondo a pronunciarlo, mentre le vostre fronti si toccavano e le tue dita stringevano forte la sua maglia e lentamente il tuo respiro si sincronizzava al suo.

“Bravo, cosi. Sei bravissimo lo sai? Va tutto bene, smetti di pensare immediatamente qualsiasi cosa sia negativa. Non farlo, sono qui non ho intenzione di andare da nessuna parte.”  
Il suo sorrido era la cosa più bella che potesse capitarti e lo sai perfettamente in quel momento mentre hai solo voglia di non lasciarlo andare, non ti importa di dove siete in quel momento.

Non ti importa di tutto il resto hai solo bisogno di sentire le sue labbra sulle tue, di cancellare la vicinanza di Nico e di tornare a sentire solo Sebastian attorno a te.  
Ti fermi quando ti rendi conto che non sai se lui voglia baciarti, baciarti dopo che Nico ti ha quasi sfiorato le labbra.  
Non hai tempo di pensare perché sono le sue labbra a cercare le tue e tutto quello che riesci a fare e lasciarti andare completamente ricambiando il bacio mettendoci dentro tutto quello che senti in quel momento.  
“Mi dispiace.”

Ti scusi alla fine, quando vi state nuovamente guardando negli occhi e il tuo respiro e di nuovo tranquillo.  
Lo vedi sorridere ancora.  
“Non è stata colpa tua. Lui non è mai stato colpa tua, va bene? Lewis, tu sei meraviglioso. Per me sei meraviglioso, non capisco come lui abbia potuto lasciarsi scappare una persona come te.”

Senti nuovamente le lacrime rigarti le guance perché nonostante Sebastian te lo dimostri ogni giorno, ogni volta che gli senti dire quelle parole riescono ad arrivarti dentro, a curare ogni piccola ferita che Nico ha lasciato negli anni sulla tua anima.  
“Ti amo, Sebastian.”  
Lo dici guardandolo negli occhi e ti rendi conto che mai come adesso quelle parole rispecchiano tutto quello che provi per lui. 

Ed è la prima volta che glielo dici ad alta voce, sperando che glielo avessi dimostrato abbastanza, nonostante tutto. Nonostante il tuo non essere perfetto.  
E in quel momento però è tutto perfetto lo stesso, perché sei li con lui e Nico smette di essere importante quando Sebastian ti sorride in modo e ti ripete che ti ama, che ti ama da non ricorda neanche da quando, è la cosa migliore. 

Sebastian è la cosa migliore che potesse succederti e lui ti aveva scelto allo stesso modo, ti ha sempre fatto sentire giusto anche se il mondo estero continuava a fargli credere il contrario.  
E sarebbe potuta essere la giornata peggiore della tua vita ma la consapevolezza di due occhi azzurri e un sorriso da togliere il fiato valeva tutta la fatica fino a sera quando avresti finalmente potuto perderti completamente nella sua presenza.


End file.
